Don't Love Me
by LovelyAutumn1989
Summary: She is a girl known to have bad luck in love. He's the guy who wants to have a girlfriend. What happens when these two world collide against one another?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Love Me

Summary: She is a girl known to have bad luck in love. He's the guy who wants to have a girlfriend. What happens when these two world collide against one another?

Prologue:

Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am an average girl who just graduated from college at the age of twenty four years old. At this moment, I am currently living with my family, my brother and my father in Tomoeda Japan.

I sigh heavily, as I tried to write my thoughts down into my diary page. My friends would describe me to be the happy bubbly girl with an outgoing personality. I should be happy since everything was going accordingly to the plan in my life. But unfortunately, only my family members know the real situation that I'm in.

I use to not believe in the word karma or other things in the supernatural world. Ever since I fell in love, my good luck starts to change to bad and accidents may happened. Because of this thing that happened to me, I don't have the courage to find love again. Even if I do find that someone, he has to be part of my world.

Now that you read my introduction, welcome to my world of reality of Sakura's Kinomoto life's story.

Sincerely,

Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Syaoran Li POV**

I stare at the clock before me and it reads 3:35 A.M. in the city of Hong Kong. I always have trouble sleeping at this time of night that it almost seems ridiculous to me.

"You can't sleep again?" said a voice that spooked out in the shadows

"You know me by now Eriol."

Eriol laughed as he steps out from his hiding spot. Eriol and Syaoran have been best buddies since beyond childhood ages. That's why they are still best friends.

"I hope you know if you found someone you love things not going to go easy."

"I know."

The Li family is known to be the wealthiest family in the entire city of Hong Kong and other Asia countries. Syaoran Li is at the age of twenty seven years old and never gets a chance to find a steady girlfriend yet.

"Just remember your mother words. Taking over Li Clan isn't easy as you think. As your best friend, I am here to guide you." Said Eriol as he patt on Syaoran shoulder

"Just give me some time alone for now."

Without being told twice, Eriol stepped out of the room while closing the door behind him. Syaoran on the other hand was trying to focus on his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<br>"Mother why can't I take over yet?" asked Syaoran  
>"Because you didn't did what I ask." Said Yelan Li<p>

Yelan turned around with a serious face to look at her son. Syaoran knows those eyes that meant serious business.

"What am I forgetting?" asked Syaoran

"You're supposed to wed at this age Syaoran and produce a son for Li Clan and then you can take over. I know you can do it, I believed in you."

Ends of Flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>A son" thought Syaoran with a soft chuckle<em>

Syaoran Li have dated in the past, but none of them has been steady down for marriage. A sigh escaped from him as he heavily thinks upon his mother words. He knows that once he tied down, he will take charge in his family.

"Where exactly am I going to find a girlfriend?" said Syaoran frustrated to himself

Syaoran knows that he has to love a girl on natural conditions and not by favor or karma can haunt him down in his memory.

"That's it! Eriol has a girlfriend name Tomoyo! I'm sure they can help me." Said Syaoran out loud as he smirked

Syaoran knows his buddy has a girlfriend who has a lot of friends that are ladies of course. This time he is sure everything will work out. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? But of course, not everything is easy as it sounded in life. Syaoran Li doesn't have a clue what's going to hit him as their friends planned along the way…

Ends of Chapter 2

Author Note – Sorry for this short chapter, but hope you guys like it. And continue to stay posted people, have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

A sigh escaped me as I stared blankly into the mirror before me. My own reflection was gazing back at me. I reach my hand forward towards my hair as I pull it down from the messy bun. My auburn hair stops at mid back length a few inches above my waist.

I have long auburn hair that shapes my face and emerald green eyes. A sad smile appears on my lips as my reflection reminded me of my mother who has passed away as I was younger. I definitely took after my mother appearance. My body is now covered with a blue fitting skater dress that shows my curves in the right places.

Basically I am average girl who has self confidence in herself. But even when I am flawless, I still have a problem that bothered me until this very day. At the age of twenty four, I never found the perfect guy in my life time. The perfect guy either leaves me during a few months of time or I leave them during on the opposite end. When things aren't working out for me, it is known as bad luck and this is where I am stuck in my life.

So I pray silently that whoever appears to be my future partner, I hope he is ready for all consequences in loving me. This is just the beginning of my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo's POV<strong>  
>"Sakura" I thought to myself as I begin to worry for my cousin who I care for deeply.<p>

I have a feeling that Sakura is worry for her future, as I am for her as well. Even though I cannot reveal Sakura's secret until later on, but it doesn't mean I can't help her along the way by being her match maker.

**_Flashback:_**  
>Meanwhile on the phone….<br>"Eriol, I missed you." Said Tomoyo

"I missed you too honey. I actually have something to tell you." Stated Eriol in a serious tone

"What is it?"

"Do you remember my friend Syaoran?"

"Yes of course, how is he doing?"

"Honey, Syaoran is in need of a girlfriend and I believe is up to you to be his matchmaker with someone."

"Leave it to me. I Tomoyo will be the best matchmaker." Claimed Tomoyo as she giggle with excitement

**_Ends of Flashback_**

_"Sakura, I hope Syaoran is the one to be your future partner. I believe that you two are meant for each other."thought Tomoyo_

It's going to be hard love for two people who never saw each other in real life. But people say there is such thing as love at first sight and then sparks will fly hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere….<strong>

"We will be departing soon ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts and be patience. Thank you very much." Echoed the attendant voice on the speaker

Eriol is now sitting next to his best friend Syaoran on the plane that is departing to another country.

"It will be awhile Syaoran, you should rest." Said Eriol

"I'll rest later, thanks."

The two stared out the window, as other people chatted excitedly for their trip to another country. Syaoran is excited to go to Japan but he didn't know what his life will be stored for him as he goes on an adventure that awaits him.

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
><strong>Few Hours Later…<strong>

In about a few hours from now, Syaoran Li and his best man Eriol H had arrived in Tomoeda Japan. Both of them are now resting inside the mansion. Indeed, both of them seem too lived here before as well and have family members.

"Syaoran it will be like old time again, when we use to go clubbing as usual. I'm going to introduce you to a new friend of mine tonight." Said Eriol with confidence and serious tone of voice

At the mention of a friend, Syaoran ears perks up because he knew what this means of course.

"Is it a man or a woman?" joked Syaoran

"You'll see." Said Eriol

This had gotten Syaoran more curious and interested at the same time. Somewhere in his gut feeling is telling him it's going to be interesting and so he will trust it as it comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"Tomoyo, are you serious?" asked Sakura who couldn't believe what she just heard

"Yes, we are meeting my boyfriend and a friend in the club at Kyoto area. Don't worry Sakura, you'll be interested and trust me when I say this."

Sakura on the other hand frowned and then sighed "You always watch over me Tomoyo, so I'll agree to it."

A smile was onto Tomoyo's face as she nodded her head in which she acknowledges the fact Sakura is going with her. It's  
>been awhile since they also had fun in Japan. Especially you need it when you're stressed out over something big.<p>

"No problem, you'll thank for me later." Winked Tomoyo

Sakura smile at the thought of appreciation. They have been cousins for so long and best friends as long as Sakura remembered. She is pretty sure that tonight is going to release some of her stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Truth to be told, I haven't been smiling recently because of all the stress that adds onto my shoulder. Now that I'm going out to have fun, I should be relaxed and free of my burden worries.

Tomoyo said that we will be meeting a new friend tonight, and whoever it is I'm definitely interested in meeting them. A gush of excitement and relief has washed over me as were looking at dresses to buy for tonight event.

Also I haven't been dressing up as much as before as well. So this time it's going to be different and exciting to me. I just smile as I watch my best friend picking out her outfit. We are now currently standing inside a cute dress boutique shop in my area. It was just recently opened up with different brand names of high end and other quality.

Ends of Sakura POV

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo's POV<strong>  
>I was excited as Sakura agree to go clubbing with us tonight. At first I fear that she wouldn't go because of the stress that's been on her mind, but now I'm relief that she wasn't that head stubborn.<p>

Sakura, you'll definitely like Syaoran when you see him because I have no fear that you won't like him. I even bet Eriol that you will be a couple after the mutual attraction. Just as I had for Eriol.

Right now, I'm currently picking out some dresses for myself and Sakura doing hers. I use to dress up her as we were young, but now were older we don't need that of course. I can't wait for tonight, hopefully things will go well for the rest of the night as it comes.

* * *

><p>Hours has passed by as both sides doing their own things with their company friend. It was now night time in the area of Kyoto Japan. It was a busy night on the streets as people roaming around for their local hang out spots.<p>

"Come on, Syaoran let's go inside. They are waiting." Said Eriol as Eriol dragged Syaoran along the way who was distracted by the views of the city

"Alright." Said Syaoran

Both of them were greeted by the bouncer at the club who let them inside as he recognizes who they were. Good thing they don't have to wait online like normal people because they have connections to get to these high end places. Syaoran was excited as he was enhanced by the club scene and the music that was surrounding him.

Syaoran begin to open his eyes wide as he tries to observe everything around him. His senses perked with his excitement as his eyes being captivated by this green emerald eyes beauty that was next to her friend who seem to be his buddy girlfriend. In an instant Syaoran felt a lot of emotions as he was eying this emerald beauty and he was eager to know her name.

"Syaoran, meet our good friend, Sakura Kinomoto."

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

My mind was struck by the green emerald eyes goddess in front of me. Her name suits her appearance quite well, and before I realize I was captured by her spell.

"It's nice to meet you Syaoran, any friend of Tomoyo and Eriol can called me Sakura." She said in a gentle voice

I couldn't help but smile "The pleasure is mine."

I could see the pink blush on her cheeks, and it made me smirked just a little bit. I took my time to observe everything about this goddess who was sitting not too far from me.

Sakura was currently dressed in a pretty pink dress that shaped out her curves in a perfect way. It hung her body like a snake and it tells me that she loves keeping herself in a good shape and healthy way. I definitely like girls who know how to take care of themselves rather than being lazy.

In a moment I was picking up vibes from Sakura with my instincts. I can tell that she was surprise, interested, shy, and a bit mysterious all at the same time while meeting with me. Of course I need to get to know her personality first before I judge her. I have to thank Eriol and Tomoyo for introducing her to me. She's definitely a catch in my eyes and then she will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<br>**I couldn't help but feel all different kind of emotions when I saw him entering the entrance of the club. He definitely took my breath away as I was glancing at him every now and then. He's one of the few that can make my heart go beating even when I don't want it too.

I never had the courage to love again after so many bad luck came to me as I fell in love. I don't know if I have the courage to see what will happen with Syaoran. But for now I'll take my time to get to know him as a friend and then time will decide for me. Suddenly his voice had interrupted my thoughts.

"Sakura? I was wondering can I have a dance with you?" asked Syaoran with a smile who had his hand out

I realize that Eriol and Tomoyo was already gone to the dance floor with other people. Without hesitating to say anything, I place my hand over his as he clasps it around me. His hands were very warm and it filled me with a calm feeling. Syaoran begin to pull me out on the dance floor as the blaring sound of music came out loud.

"Can you dance?" He whisper in my ear

A smirk came upon my face as I thought of a mischievous response "Why don't you come and find out on your own."

I studied him closely as his eyes widen in surprise by my response. A smirk came upon my face as I push him gently aside from me as I recognize one of my favorite song was on. (The song is called I'm A Slave for You by Britney Spears).

Everyone stopped dancing including my friends as they watched my movements around Syaoran. Usually I'm very shy, but not tonight anyway. I started to move my hands and waist in a sensual way as I captured his brown eyes on mine. I will show you what I got tonight, and this is just the right timing.

* * *

><p>The song was still playing, and people gasp in surprise as the spotlight is on Sakura and Syaoran in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura was moving her waist in circle motions as she raised one of her legs up and wrapped it around Syaoran legs moving it upward and downward. Syaoran on the other hand was very surprised along with their friends who were surprised as well.<p>

Sakura smirked as Syaoran just stood there hypnotized by her movement. Suddenly she stop dancing as the Dj changed it to a slow song. Syaoran reach out his arm to grab Sakura as he pulls her in for a slow dance.

"Let me do the leading this time." Said Syaoran

A smile was shown on her face as other people awed at the scene before them. Dancing is a fun hobby but also it communicates with you on a daily basis for a mutual connection. Both of them felt at ease as they dance with another until the club is closed. Tonight is just about them having their moments.

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Syaoran's POV

I was about to feel her lips, until she pushed me away. I looked at her with a confuse look, then she turn around to face me with sorrow.

"I don't kiss Syaoran. Promise me one thing?" she said

"What?" I asked with curious that lace through my voice

"Don't fall in love with me."

Before I could utter another word, Sakura ran as fast as she could leave me alone and shock. The world seems to slow down as she left the spotlight on the dance floor. There's only one question I have, why? But I have no answer.

I turned to look at Eriol who mumble an apology along with his girlfriend. I can't believe, I'm out of luck again.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<br>I can't believe I just said that to him. A sad smile reaches my face as I remembered the memory of our dance and the movements. I was excited to be with him, but for some reasons I know I cannot.

Suddenly I felt teardrops from my hands, as I realize I was crying. The tears just keep coming down my face, and I didn't make a move to clean it. Stupid Sakura I thought to myself.

I went to the bathroom, and took off my make up and dress. I was in my pajamas set as I stare quietly into the mirror. Why is it me that I can't find love? Why? There are so many questions I want to ask, but I know falling in love right now is not the best time. I know heaven wouldn't be so cruel to me, I have to fight but sometimes I feel defeated already. I accepted my fate and my destiny.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo's POV<p>

"Are you okay darling?" asked Eriol as he wrapped his arms around me in which I feel safe

"I'm sorry that this happened Eriol. I didn't know it will end up like that for Syaoran and Sakura" I whisper

"It's not your fault, nothing will happened I promise Okay?" said Eriol

For some reasons I didn't believe that will go fine because everything is not okay. I thought our idea of matchmaking Sakura was Okay, but it had failed the task.

"_I'm Sorry Sakura, I hope you're Okay."_ I thought silently as I prayed

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…..<strong>

"Sakura, are you Okay?" asked her brother Toya

Sakura nodded her head while trying to smile. Of course it is a fake one, instead of real.

"Me and dad decided to talk to you about something important Sakura, so can you please follow to dad office?" said Toya

Sakura widen her eyes in surprised "Alright, let's go."

Sakura and Toya left the living room as they walked over to the father's office which was on the second floor in their house. They enter the father office room and closed the door behind them. Sakura's father turned to look up at his children and motioned them to sit down across from him.

"Sakura, I've decided with Toya to tell you something important. You will understand why things didn't go so well in life, Okay?"

"I understand, please continue father." Said Sakura with patience

Their father Fujitaka Kinomoto sigh heavily as he clear his throat. "We have bad and good news Sakura. Which one do you want to hear first?"

Sakura didn't hesitate with her thoughts and she said "I'll pick the bad news first."

"Sakura, we aren't a normal family if you notice. We come from a generation that people doesn't know about. It is time that you come to learn about your ancestors and knowledge them. We belong into a family gang, Sakura. That is why you cannot love."

The time in this world had slow down as Sakura tried to pierce the information together. Her eyes widen in surprise as she was correctly heard what she thought was real.

"Sakura, do you understand why?"

"Yes I do, I know what to do father. Don't worry about me." Said Sakura in a respected tone

"Good. You may leave now. I will talk with your brother."

Sakura smiles then went out the door closing it behind her. Things will become more complicated sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I already knew this information long time ago, so it doesn't shock me as much. A sad smile form across my face, I never had luck when it's love. Is it poison, or it's just not for me? A sigh escape from me as I walk back silently into my room. My friends do not know the real deal, except my cousin Tomoyo do.

As I said earlier, I've accepted it. This time I'm going to accept what I know and learn and I will not repeat the same mistakes again. The one question that haunts my mind is, "Can I really find love?".

No one knows the answer to this question. Can love form in your hearts while danger lurks in the corner? Stay tune for the next chapter and enjoy. If you like it, give it a thumbs up :D.

Author Note – Sorry for this late chapter. Now Sakura's Secret is out, what do you think about her question? Stay tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>  
><em>"Don't fall in love with me." <em>

The words still haunts deeply into my head. With every pulse I feel, my hands clenched into a tight fist. All the sudden I throw a punch at the wall as I hear a slight crack. Why doesn't she want me? I don't get it. I never been rejected by a woman before and this time it sadden me and frustrates me.

A sigh could be heard in the room as I was lost in thoughts. I was so captivated by her large emerald eyes that held so much emotions and sadness. Could it be something that was bothering her? I have so many questions but no answer. Eriol told me to stay away from Sakura, but I couldn't find myself to do so. I just want to be with her, and help healing her in the process.

"Sakura, you are mine and I'm not letting you go." Thought Syaoran possessively

* * *

><p>It's been a day or so after the incident night in the club scene. Sakura is now sitting by the beach listening to music. This is the only place where she can relax and not be stressed.<p>

"Love." Thought Sakura as she sighs heavily

She always wanted to feel love, but never had the chance to experience it in her life. She feels so empty at times because her emotions been hiding all the time inside her shell. Why can't we fall in love? Is it really dangerous to give your heart away?

Suddenly, Syaoran face popped up in Sakura mind as she gasps out loud shaking her head.

"No, it can't be." Said Sakura

Sure there were attraction that night at the club, but Sakura knows for sure she can't fall in love due to some problems of her own.

"_You took my space in my mind, and now I have to make a decision on my own." Thought Sakura to herself_

A decision was made in Sakura life, and she knows there is no turning back once she decided. This is only the beginning battle of her life, and she would stand firm on the ground with her feet. There is no way a Kinomoto would be stop. Sooner or later, she gets what she wants and deals with the consequences.

"I am ready." Said Sakura

With that said and done, her words echo through the wind that may pass on to her family. In a few minutes later, Sakura took her car and drove to a well known Tattoo Shop in her town.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Office<strong>  
>Fujitaka Kinomoto was in his office at home until he smiled as he receives his daughter message.<p>

"You will make me proud, my daughter." Said Fujitaka

At first he didn't want to burden his only daughter about the family secrets and generation. But in order to protect his family, he will have to make every decision. This time is the right decision for things to happen.

"Sakura, I will believe that you will find your prince. Just give it time and I understand you will." Thought Fujitaka with confidence

* * *

><p>"SHE WHAT?" a voice called out shock<p>

"She made her decision Tomoyo." Said Eriol who was smirking at the doorway

Tomoyo scream with a surprised then laugh her head off. She was very excited to see her cousin later and will support her decision.

"Do you think Syaoran will like it honey?" asked Tomoyo

Eriol chuckles softly then nodded his head. His friend is in a big surprise later on in life because he has no idea what will happen. Or does he know?

* * *

><p>At The Tattoo Shop<br>The famous tattoo artist woman was expecting Sakura arrival as soon as she heard the message from the other side. A smile was form across her face as she knows the youngest daughter of the Kinomoto family.

"She must be young and beautiful like her mother." Thought the woman

The woman turned around as she heard someone at the door. She greeted the youngest Kinomoto with a smile. "Welcome Miss, have you made a decision on which tattoo to get?"

"Yes I've." Said Sakura as she turns to face to face with the woman next to her

"I am ready with my decision, I trust you with your work." Said Sakura sweetly with a smile

The woman smiles back at Sakura then motion her to sit down at the chair. This is going to be a long process, or maybe not so long as we know. Sakura is not scared of the pain that will be on her body; all she knows is that she completed her task. Life is short, so you have to cherish every moment you have.

** To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sakura Kinomoto was very quiet as the tattoo artist named Hana was inking her body with a needle.

"Are you handling okay, Sakura?"

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Hana smiled then nodded her head as she continued with her work. She was very surprise to know the youngest daughter can handle pain. Not many people can handle it well as she did.

"You made a fine choice, Sakura." Said Hana

"Thank you."

Sakura had picked out a design with three birds in black ink above her chest area. Hana was very surprised the youngest daughter would pick this tattoo as her first, but it definitely matched her personality and beauty.

The tattoo was finished in an hour because of the size that was picked for her. Sakura looked at the tattoo finished work then smiled at the artist before her. She took out the money and paid her a decent tip amount.

"I am very pleased with your work. Thank you for your time, Hana." Said Sakura

"You're very welcome Sakura. Please come back here anytime." Replied Hana with a smile

Sakura nodded, and then step out the tattoo shop. She then went to see her cousin Tomoyo and the other friends who she hasn't see in a long time.

"Sakura, you are an angel like your mother. I hope you will succeed with everything and love. Good luck child." Said Hana

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later…<strong>

Sakura smiled at her handy work as she changed into another outfit for the night. She really loves the ideal of fashion and she just love the material of clothes as it fit on her body. Sakura examine herself closely; she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans along with a red tank top that is perfect size for her. She let down her hair as it stops mid length in the back. She also top it off with some lip gloss and a pair of black kitten heels.

"Natural, just how I like it." Said Sakura smiling to herself

Sakura is now ready for the night in town with her group of friends. She felt very free and relax and will do anything to maintain that way. However a feeling of longing was nagging at her, as she wishes to see Syaoran but only pulled back because of her reason.

"SAKURA" scream a voice with excitement as she felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"Hi Tomoyo and Eriol." Said Sakura smiling

Eriol whistle playfully at Sakura, as Tomoyo smacked him in the arm. Tomoyo then looked up at Sakura and notice the tattoo. She gasp with surprised written all over her face.

"Wow, I like it Sakura. Your tattoo and outfit" said Tomoyo

"Thank you, I love it too. Shall we go meet the others?"

"Yes we should."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Lounge<strong>

Loud music was playing in the background as people dancing in some space while other just sits down to relax. Sakura is currently sitting down at the group of friends and her cousin. Sakura turn around to see if she find Syaoran but didn't see him anywhere. Yet to say she was disappointed.

"Looking for me?" said a voice suddenly that capture Sakura attention

Sakura turn around and saw Syaoran with surprised. "You were hiding." She accused directly at him.

Syaoran widen his eyes with amusement "Was I hiding?" he pointed at himself

The group now laughing at Sakura priceless reaction, needless to say she was amused herself.

"Maybe." She says

Syaoran took a chance to examine Sakura fully while taking in her beauty. He was very attracted to Sakura and couldn't find himself away from her. Suddenly something caught his attention, it was her tattoo design and he was surprised because he knew she didn't have that there before. Sakura realize this and smirked at him in a seductive way.

"I just got my tattoo Syaoran, do you like what you see?" she said while twisting her hair in a playful manner

Syaoran softly chuckles at the game Sakura was playing. Two can definitely play at this. Syaoran reach his arms forward to grab Sakura as he pulled her to his side making her gasp in surprise.

"Two can play at this game, Sakura." He whisper softly

A smile was played across her face. She was definitely enjoying her night with her friends and the guy that she likes. To their unknown, pair of eyes was watching them at the other side with amusement and anger on his face.

Ends of Chapter 8


End file.
